Émile Caldecutt/Biography
/ | death = | status = Alive (faked his own death) | occupation = First Grade Detective (since March 12, 1991) | affiliation = INTERPOL (since June 27, 1990) | title = PhD., BSE, BAPSY | weapon = Glock 21 | ancestor = Duke of Wellington, King Louis XVI of France | grandmother = Mother's side: Name N.N Father's side: Tabitha Caldecutt | grandfather = Mother's side: Émile Brooks Father's side: Joshua Caldecutt | father = Siôr Caldecutt | mother = Bertha Brooks | brother = Gage Caldecutt | sister = | half-sister = Cynthia Victor | half-brother = | spouse = Cassidy Caldecutt | children = 2 | daughter = Émilie Edwards (via sperm donation) | son = Stanford Caldecutt, Danny Harris | grandson = Jasper Caldecutt | granddaughter = | nephew = | niece = Jade Wells (adoptive niece)Stanford: Chapter 88 | female_cousin = Maykala Abeln, Sheena Sanna | male_cousin = Chad Rose, Gaël Birch | relatives = Jadyn Caldecutt (sister-in-law) | residence = Littleroot Town; Veilstone City; Pewter City (in the summertime) | hometown = London (placeholder), Galar | country = Galar Current: Sinnoh |Interests= Guns, languages |Talent = One of the fastest and best shooters in INTERPOL |Vulnerabilities = Being out in the open, being found out when undercover, losing people he knows |Strengths = Can speak many languages, has a taste for going undercover, can drive really fast |Weaknesses = Bloody, gory crime scenes |Education= Veilstone University |TV= Many |Food= Fettuccine alfredo |Holiday= |Song= Night Moves by Bob Seger |Awards= Tied with Rico in an art contests |Abilities= Can speak with Pokémon |Phobia= Once had a fear of blood and organs, but is trying to get over it |License Number= |License Plate= |Badge Number= 59845 Stanford: chapter 66 | creator = | Story = Radiant Ace, Stanford, Affaire de Coeur, SnazzyShipping, Protection | First appearance = Chapter 1; Chapter 21; Chapter 1; Chapter 18 | Last appearance = Current in all (unknown if he'll return in SnazzyShipping) | episode = | story = Stanford, chapter 21 }} Émile Dakota Caldecutt, (PhD., BSE, BAPSY PhD = Doctor in Philosophy; BSE = Bachelor of Science in Education; BAPSY = Bachelor of Arts or Science in Psychology; ''') is an International Police Officer. He is tall, somewhat thin, and has greyish hair, eyes and eyebrows, pinkish-tan skin with the occasional stubble and several scars on various places on his body. He mainly wears a brown trenchcoat with a white undershirt and a pink tie. When Stanford, Jade, Marie and Jasper first met him, his eyes were dilated, he was tensed up and his eyelids were dropped. Stan figured that he was asleep and Jasper thought maybe he was sleepwalking. He eventually woke up and found out who they were, but he quickly forgave them. His name was eventually revealed in the next chapter, and the chapter after that, it was revealed his last name was Caldecutt too. He is also known formally by his code name '''Looker and Radiant Ace, by the gamblers at the Veilstone Game Corner. He was created by the Pokémon Company and is a figment of my imagination. He is a main character in the story, Stanford; first appearing in chapter 21. He is named after Bertha's father that died in a war similar to the real life Vietnam War.Stanford: chapter 54 His name is pronounced AY-meel and it is the French form of Aemilius which is from Latin, meaning "rival". Biography He was born on February 15, 1972 to Siôr Caldecutt and Bertha Brooks. He lived in London, Britain for a while. However, both sets of parents were wondering why she was pregnant. They both had to accede that he had gotten her pregnant. He was forced to move to Littleroot Town because of this mistake. They vowed to let their son keep his last name just in case if he ever wanted to look for him. His brother and sister-in-law adopted his son. That son is named Stanford. During that time, he trained hard every day to become a Pokémon trainer. His father told he could only become a Pokémon trainer if he could prove it. He was able to prove it and started off with a Croagunk and a Meowth.Radiant Ace: chapter 1 He never met Stan until he was at least 5 years old, but that was very briefly. Mainly because his mother had divorced his father and Gage was forced to stay with his mother (in London). He had been separated from his brother for about 18 years, and then Gage moved out from his mother's house. However, Stan joined Team Galactic and never heard from him again. His real (first) name is revealed in chapter 22. In chapter 65, he fakes his own death using tetrodotoxin. He changes his name to avoid being detected by Doyle Avery.Stanford: chapter 65 Characterization He is shown to be slightly eccentric (as labelled by StanfordStanford: chapter 21, but this isn't true). Despite looking clumsy, he is actually flighty.DP130;Stanford: chapter 36Stanford: chapter 38 He tends to get sick very easily (he might have Ménière's disease or Mal de debarquement). He is an excellent liar, mainly because he has to. He can read people's mouths and facial expressions Stanford: chapter 24 (even though Stan figured out that he was lying.Stanford: chapter 39) He has a sweet heart and is known for sharing, even with Team Rocket. He is extremely intelligent, this was especially noticed by Jake (see below), despite being somewhat befuddled. He tends to be very flighty, as seen in his flashback in chapter 36. He is also very sensitive but somehow is able to maintain himself at crime scenes. It's possible that he has Asperger's syndrome because of his intelligence and wittiness. He also views the world differently than most people. He mostly wears brown or white but sometimes he can be seen in black, along with Rico. He sometimes poses like Horatio Caine Chapter 50. He is a bit of a romantic and is known for having some one-night stands with three different women. (His distant cousin Mitternacht, he later confesses to Stan, CynthiaWhich he mentioned in Stanford: chapter 45 and a hookerStanford: chapter 30. For the last one, he was forced to go along with it otherwise they would have figured out that he was a cop). Despite loving women, he had a short relationship with Rico (mainly because it was a dare). He is known for being a good cook, cooking almost anything anyone can think of. He claims to have looked through hundreds of cookbooks in his lifetime. He can also make wine and beer. He claims he's a good cook, even though the others say he is, but he thinks he's not, but that's just how he is. He can also do wood craftHints can be seen in Stanford: chapter 25, paint, and swim. He says he was trained to look for microexpressions: small, involuntary movements of the mouth, etc. He claims that he has looked through hundreds of thousands of photos for hours on end. He is a polyglot; being fluent in German (other than English). He can somewhat speak Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, Finnish, French, Norwegian, Swedish and Danish. He is known for withdrawing his gun very fast. He mainly carries a Glock 21 (see below). He will do anything to protect people, even going as far as Tasering and killing them, if need be. However; he usually doesn't resort to violence, unless they turn and use a gun on him. Diseases he suffers from He was once sitting alone with Cassidy when he got "turned on" (basically, an erection). His Croagunk (knowing how they pop out of poke balls when people are intimate) while the two were kissing deeply - his Croagunk hit him in the crotch and that caused his penis to break. The only thing he remembers is that he was screaming in pain Stanford: chapter 27. Every time he urinates or does something intimate, it hurts. Even if Stan asks him to go to the doctor, he refuses, mainly because he thinks they won't do anything. It is possible because of what happened, he suffers from priapism. He tends to sleepwalk, sometimes even doing odd actions in his sleep. Little does he know this isn't sleepwalking, but automatism; the person is unaware of what he or she is doing. Hence, he had no idea what he was doing when he accidentally knocked down Stanford. He has suffered from depression (q.v.). It is possible he has Ménière's disease Stan wondered if he had this in Stanford: chapter 34 or Mal de debarquement My guess. Rico once dared him to swallow a fish whole, causing him to possibly have a tapeworm Stanford: chapter 37. This is confirmed later, when he pulls it out Stanford: chapter 55. He gets sick and dizzy easily (mainly because he suffers from vasovagal syncope) . He possibly has Asperger's syndrome as well. Rico was diagnosed with leukaemia and he had to give away some of his bone marrow to him. He got extremely sick and had to take antibiotics because he had an infection in his kidney Stanford: chapter 49. He tried to commit suicide using his medieval sword and slashing his arm; however, that was a lie as well, to cover up the PTSD Stanford: chapter 59. He has been shot at eight times (or more, since he's been a cop since 18). In chapter 49, he was forced to play along with Tony (the leader of Team Havoc) in which he played a reverse Hangman on Émile, shooting him in both feet and his right leg. Tony never made it to his left leg, chest, neck and head what he had said . He has a fear of internal organs such as intestines, but uteri don't seem to bother him, the reason is unknown Stanford: chapter 43. He gets over it in subsequent chapters Stanford: chapter 47 Stanford: chapter 48. He appears to be allergic to tree pollen and shellfish Stanford: chapter 46. It was revealed to be him. He is later shown to be allergic to shrimp, probably because it's similar to shellfish Stanford: chapter 64. Stanford and he scraped their knees, legs, hands, chest and face badly inside Rainbow Cave. Stan saved his life by pushing him out the way of a falling stalactite Stanford: chapter 46. A bullet grazed his side and he ended up killing the person that did . About twelve years ago, he was sliced by an intruder in his house ; however, it is confirmed that was a cover-up, because of post-traumatic distress disorder (PTSD) Stanford: chapter 58. .]] Apparently, his intestines twisted up one time and he became very ill . According to Jake, a man named Oliver Swift, when he went undercover, tortured him. He has a scar on his back, where he fails to mention it, because of several post-traumatic stress disorder . One of the same man's henchmen attacked him years later, causing him to go into a coma for two weeks Stanford: chapter 56. However; he was born with a birth defect in which his intestines were twisted up and had to go into surgery when he was four hours old Stanford: chapter 60. He also had a benign tumor on his bladder , so part of it's missing. He apparently chipped a tooth chewing on a piece of hard candy and had to get a new crown for his last molar Affaire de Coeur: chapter 3. Weapons Main: Weapons used in Stanford Glock 21sStanford: chapter 29Stanford: chapter 31Stanford: chapter 32Stanford: chapter 40Stanford: chapter 41Stanford: chapter 42Stanford: chapter 45Stanford: chapter 46Stanford: chapter 48Stanford: chapter 49 are his main weapon of choice. However; he also uses SIG P220sChapter 47, a Taser , a medieval replica longsword.Chapter 32 and a knife (he later gave it to Stan) He also has a flamethrower and a gigantic rifle (both unknown as to what models they are); however, it's unknown whether this is true or not. He formerly had a Browning HP; however, since an intruder never broke into his house, it's possible he still has it. He used to have a gun case until Cecilia was injured from one of his guns backfiring. Family Stanford is his son, while Marie is his daughter-in-law; Jade is his niece because she is the daughter of his brother. Jasper is his grandchild. Apparently, he named Stanford himself while Cassidy named his middle name, Cass. His father is Siôr, or Prof. Rowan (Caldecutt) (note: Rowan is Siôr's middle name) while his uncle is Samuel, or Prof. Oak. Though he hasn't said anything, it is quite possible/probable he is related to Prof. Birch and Prof. Elm. He found out his mother is Bertha He descended from King Louis VXI of France and Duke of Wellington, but it's not specified which though, possibly the first. He's possibly related to other royalty, too. He has a cousin named Mitternacht, whom is the former champion of Hoenn. He challenged her to a battle at the Pokémon League but he ended up losing. Members Grandmother (mother's side): :Name N.N. Grandfather (mother's side): :Émile: Grandmother (father's side): :Tabitha: Grandfather (father's side): :Joshua: Wife: :Cassidy: (Not shown, but implied, since he was gone for a long time) Domestic partner: :Rico: (mentioned) Son: :Stanford: Stanford: chapter 73 (With Cassidy) :Danny: (With Cecilia) Grandson: :Jasper: Brother: :Gage: Half-sister: :Cynthia: :Sister-in-law: :Jadyn As an International Police officer Main: International Police He is a 1st Grade Detective, however, Cecilia and Jake are still his bosses. Apparently, he failed to a medical examiner, so Cecilia decided to make him an officer and investigator. He took Jake's place and Rico took Émile's place. It shown he can withdraw his gun at an amazing speed - faster than most of the team members. In chapter 49, it is shown that he (along with Rico) was transferred from Littleroot Town to Veilstone City by Greg, their former boss before Cecilia. It is unknown as to why he was transferred but it's probably because of the lack of work force in Veilstone . He joined INTERPOL on June 27, 1990. He was upgraded to First Grade Detective on March 12, 1991, hence his code is 0312 Affaire de Coeur: chapter 4. He is also head of the Sinnoh subsidiary. Comparisons with other characters/people EDIT: He is very similar to the Tenth Doctor on Doctor Who. Just thought that I'd point that out. ;D He is very similar to the CSI: NY's Detective Mac Taylor (played by Gary Sinise). See right. Jake matched his intelligence with Dr. Spencer Reid (played by Matthew Gray Gubler) of Criminal Minds. Rico somewhat compared him to Sherlock Holmes and Rico being John Watson. Holmes is famous for his intellectual prowess and is renowned for his skillful use of astute Wiktionary definition observation, deductive reasoning and forensic skills to solve difficult cases. This is how Émile landed the name "Looker" by Cecilia, Rico and Jake. His Vicodin addiction was compared to Gregory House's (played by Hugh Laurie) of House. Émile in specific chapters Moved here: Émile in stories Notes References